


This is all New

by ScxrletWxdow



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bisexuality, Bohemian Rhapsody, Coming Out, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, M/M, Queen - Freeform, Smut, lots of fluff, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScxrletWxdow/pseuds/ScxrletWxdow
Summary: Joe and Ben meet in high school and some stuff goes down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just them meeting. More to come :)

The blaring alarm tore Joe from his sleep. 

First day of Junior year. Fantastic

Pulling the covers from his body, the cold air hit his warm skin. Joe hissed at the feeling. Groaning he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. Walking into the bathroom, Joe looked at his disheveled state. 

“Yikes” Joe whispered to himself. Quickly riding himself of his clothes, he started up the shower. Joe looked at his phone to see the time. 6:15 am it read. Joe had to be out of the house by 6:50 at the latest. He stepped into the shower, the hot water streaming onto his pale skin. Quickly lathering up his hair he scrubs the soap into his scalp. He can’t stop thinking about his junior year and how he gets to see his two friends Rami and Gwilym again. He did see his buddies all through summer but he still gets excited to see them. They have all been friends since 3rd grade.

Stepping out of the shower, feeling clean, Joe dries himself off. He slips on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee that reads Queen. Stepping into a pair of black vans he picks up his bag and heads down the stairs of his house. Grabbing the car keys off the front table and a banana off the kitchen table he heads out the front door, locking it behind him.

He sits in the car, cool from the fall air. Turning on the car he pulls out of the driveway and heads towards the school. Joe never was a huge fan of school but he enjoyed theatre and seeing his friends. Rami and Gwil were big theatre nerds too. 

Joe pulled into the school parking lot and found a parking spot not too far from the doors. Turning off the car he grabbed his backpack from the back seat and got out of the car. Closing the door and locking it he headed towards the front door. 

Making his way to his locker he saw his tall friend, Gwilym, standing by his locker. He rushed over, pushing through all the bodies. Joe finally make his way through the crowd and approaches his best friends.

“Gwil, Rami!” Joe calls out. Both of the teenagers turn their heads and look at Joe with big smiles plastered on their faces.

“Joe!” They greet in unison. Joe hugs Rami and pats his back, Rami hugs him back. Gwil pulls the redhead into an embrace, patting his back.

“How are you guys? Long time no see” Joe jokes with a chuckle. Joe reaches for his lock and quickly undoes it. 

“I’m good. Tired as hell but good” Gwil leans on the locker beside Joe’s, looking towards the redhead stuffing his books into his locker. 

“I’m good. Hey, you guys haven’t seen Lucy by any chance?” Rami looks around the halls trying to spot the petite blonde. Joe and Gwilym look at Rami and shake their heads. Rami has been pinning after Lucy since their math class last year. 

“Jesus, no we haven’t seen her. Plus I would’ve seen her before any of you” Gwilym hints at his towering height. Gwilym stands at 6’2 even though he is 17. A lot of girls chased after Gwilym purely for his height, which made him turn down a lot of offers. 

“Rami, you’re so gone oh my god” Joe laughed lightly shoving Rami. 

“Fuck off” Rami laughed, shaking his head at his friends. Joe puts his backpack on his shoulders, closed his locker and locks it. 

“You’ll see the love of your life at lunch, don’t worry, Rami” Gwilym chuckled receiving a glare from the Egyptian and a laugh from the redhead. 

“Alright so I’ve got biology, math, theatre and English. What about you guys?” Joe read out from his schedule on his phone. 

“Physics, law, theatre and math” Gwilym read out, looking towards Rami for his answer. 

“Physics, English, theatre and psych” Rami read out

“Alright so we’ve got theatre together again” Joe spoke. The two other boys nodded. The bell rang and all the students rushed to get to their first period classes. 

“Alright, bye Joe. See you later” Gwilym and Rami waved and with that they were off, down the stairs. Joe waved back. Joe turned and headed to biology. Joe walked into the biology lab and sat at the back lab bench. Everyone took their seats and left him alone on the back bench.

“Alright. Welcome class, hope everyone had a good summer” The middle aged, female teacher started. The door opened and Joe turned back to look, a blonde kid, that he didn’t recognize, walked in. The teacher gave him a stern look, the new kid shuffled to the seat beside Joe.

He sat down and flashed Joe a smile, earning one in return from Joe. Joe wracked his brain to try to figure out if he had ever seen this kid anywhere. He hadn’t.

“I’m Ben” The mystery kid spoke, Ben. He had a british accent and his voice was quite deep. Joe looked at him, realising his eyes were a hazel.

“I’m Joe” Joe responded with a smile. 

“I’m new here if you couldn’t guess” Ben chuckled 

“I assumed so” Joe laughed. The two boys did the rest of the niceties before the teacher handed out a sheet of paper with questions to be answered on it. It was basic biology for the teacher to get a feel on where her students were at. Ben and Joe grabbed the sheets and groaned

“Ugh, this shit is so easy, man” Ben groaned

“Let’s just get it done and have it out of the way” Joe set to working on his incredibly easy biology work. Ben followed suit and the two had the sheet done in 5 minutes, being the first two done. 

The bell rang, alerting the students to hustle to second period. 

“Hey, do you want to have lunch with me and my two friend?” Joe asked, hoping he’d say yes. 

“Yea sure, I’ll see you at lunch then” Ben smiled 

Joe grabbed his bag and left the room, smiling at meeting a new friend. 

He got into math class and immediately regret his decision of ever taking math. He sat at the back of the room and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Instagram. His last post was of him, Gwil and Rami. They were all standing together at a bonfire and the caption read “I hate these guys” of course Rami and Gwilym both had to comment stupid things. 

The teacher stood up from his desk “Alright class, welcome to advanced functions” he walked around the desk and sat on it. “You will be opening up your textbook and starting on the work on page 12” 

Joe leaned over and grabbed a textbook off the shelf. Opening his book to the page he pulled out a piece of paper and set to work. Joe was an intelligent kid but he much preferred the arts such as theatre, history and English. He didn’t mind the math and sciences but he just wasn’t the biggest fan. 

Second period flew by and the bell rang for lunch. Joe packed up his binder and left the class. Heading towards the lunch room he wondered if Ben would show up. Joe saw Rami and Gwilym already sitting at the table. Tossing his bag onto the table he sat with his friends 

“Hey guys, how was your first two classes?” Joe started

“Math was boring but Rami kept it interesting. Second period was a drag but there is a cute girl in it, Raven” Gwilym smiled, taking a bite of his apple

“Lucy is in my second period class” Rami smiled

“Hey look at you two, kicking it off well. So I met a new kid in biology, he’s from England somewhere. He’s sitting with us at lunch” Joe pulled out a sandwich

Turning around, Joe scanned the room for Ben. Quickly he spotted the blonde kid heading towards Joe. Joe smiled and felt his cheeks heat up a little bit. He ignored the heat in his cheeks, chalking it up to being hot due to all the students in the lunchroom. 

“Hey, Joe!” Ben greeted and sat down beside Joe. Joe smiles at his new friend

“Hey. Ben, this is Rami and this is Gwilym” Joe points at his friends respectively. 

“Hey” Rami greets

“Hey, call me Gwil” Gwilym gives Ben a warm smile

“How was your other classes?” Joe turns to Ben. 

“They were okay, not as interesting as first period though” Ben smiled, taking a bite of his lunch. Joe chuckled at that and bit into his sandwich. Joe felt his cheeks warm again, ignoring it. 

“Second period was a drag for me too” Joe looked at his friends, quickly admiring Ben. 

“So it seems all our first periods were pretty good. You two got shit second periods though” Gwilym spoke

Joe looked over at Gwil and nodded “oh yea, you have that Raven girl in your second period class” Joe looks at Gwil with a shit-eating grin. 

“Yes I do and you get to suffer with the math teacher from hell, so ha” Gwil mocked 

“Whatever. Rami have you talked to Lucy anymore?” Joe questioned his friend

“Yea, I’m gonna walk her home tonight” he smiled

“Hey, there you go!” Gwil exclaims

Joe looks over at Ben who is smiling at his friends. Joe can’t help but be enraptured by his eyes. Ben looks over at Joe, causing the redhead to avert his eyes. 

The lunch bell rings, causing all the students to rise from their chairs and head to their next classes. 

“Alright, let’s head to theatre” Gwilym says as he walks alongside Joe and Rami. Ben waves goodbye to Joe as he walks to his third period class. Smiling at the back of Ben’s head, Joe questions why he felt like that way around Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short, the story will be picking up soon!

The final bell dismisses the students. Joe walks to his locker, trying to avoid being shoved around seeing as he isn’t the biggest kid ever. Joe stands off to the side, letting the crowds die down. He watches his fellow students rush to their lockers, trying to grab their stuff quick enough to get to their busses in time. 

The tile floors were a pitiful blue, scuffed from shoes. The lockers were painted a green that reminds Joe of a football field. They were dented from years of abuse, the metal doors creaked as they were opened and closed. Laughter fills the long hallways. 

Once the hallways emptied, Joe makes his way to his locker. Opening it up he shoves his books that he doesn’t need into his locker and slings his bag onto his shoulders. As he shut his locker door he hears a voice calling him. 

“Joe!” Ben calls, slightly jogging towards him. Joe looks at the Brit jogging towards him, laughing at the sight. 

“Hey, Ben. Why are you still here?” Joe asks as Ben nears him. 

“I kinda got lost” Ben looks down at his feet, embarrassed. His gesture warms Joe’s heart, a smile breaking onto his lips. 

“I see” Joe chuckles. Ben looks up and playfully shoves Joe. 

“Yea, now I’ve gotta walk home” Ben groans

“I’ve got my car, I can drive you home?” Joe asks, hopping it wasn’t too much. 

“Oh, you don’t need to. Don’t waste your time” Ben speaks with concern. His cheeks warming from Joe’s warm laugh. 

“Oh don’t worry about, I’ve got all night” Joe reassures Ben. He beckons Ben to follow him as he heads to the doors that lead outside. 

“Oh, okay then. Thanks” Ben jogs to catch up. Ben and Joe walk in a comfortable silence, side by side, to Joe’s car. They both get into Joe’s car, buckling themselves in. Joe starts the car and begins to pull out of the parking spot. 

“Hey, uh do you want to come over for a bit?” Joe regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth, cringing internally. 

“Oh, uh sure”. Ben smiles and blushes hard. 

Joe tightens his grip on the steering wheel, letting go momentarily to turn on the radio, Queen plays through the car. Ben reaches and turns it up a little. Joe looks over and sees Ben smiling at him. His cheeks began heating up, smiling back at Ben

“You like Queen?” Joe asks, putting his attention back on the road. 

“Yea, always have. I see you do too” he chuckles, referencing to Joe’s shirt. Joe’s cheeks heat up and he chuckles

“Oh, yea I do” Joe smiles. Somebody to Love plays and Ben drums along on his thighs. Joe looks over and glances at the blond drumming on his thighs. He quickly regains his composure and watches the road again. Joe turns down his street and pulls into his driveway. He puts the car into park and turns it off. 

Ben gets out of the car, putting his bag on his back. Joe gets out, grabbing his bag, and walks to his front door. Ben follows the redhead and admires the way he hops up the front steps. Ben chuckles at Joe. Joe turns around and squints at Ben then blushes. 

“What?” Joe blushes. Ben’s stomach does butterflies from Joe’s reaction. 

“Nothing, you’re just like a little kid hopping up the stairs” Ben laughs. Joe blushes from Ben’s laugh. 

“Shush” Joe laughs. The redhead quickly unlocks the door and walks in. Ben follows, kicking off his shoes. Joe’s shuts the door behind them and toes off his shoes.  
Going up the stairs, Joe gestures for Ben to follow him to his room. 

As they approach Joe’s room, Ben looks around the house a little. Admiring that Joe’s house is a nice size. They walk into his room. Ben immediately notices that Joe has band posters on his room walls, he smiles at this. 

“I like your music taste” Ben turns to Joe

“Huh? Oh thanks” he sits on his bed. Ben takes a seat on the desk chair next to the bed. 

“You play?” Ben gestures to the guitar and bass on the wall. Joe looks over to where Ben is focusing on. He looks back to Ben and smiles. 

“Uhh, yeah I do” Joe answers. Joe is curious to as why Ben is here in America. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you move here?” Joe asks Ben. 

“No, not at all. I just needed to get away from home. My family was driving me insane” he smiles

That damned smile. 

“Oh, that makes sense” Joe nods. An awkward silence taking over the once easy going atmosphere. 

“So uh, do you play sports?” Ben asks, trying to alleviate the uncomfortable silence. 

“Yea, baseball. You?” Joe absentmindedly wipes his hands on his jeans. 

“Yea, I do. Rugby” a smile creeping onto the blondes features. 

“Hey, can I get your number. That way if you ever need a ride you can text me” Joe asks, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Yea of course” Ben reaches over, taking the phone from Joe’s hands. He quickly types in his number then sends himself a text. Ben hands the phone back then opens up his own to add Joe. 

“Hey, thanks for hanging out today. I’ve gotta head home” Ben gets up off the chair

“Anytime, Ben” Joe gets up and shows Ben to the door. Ben puts on his shoes and picks up his bag. He steps out Joe’s door. 

“Bye” he offers a small wave, returned by Joe. Ben heads home before nightfall. 

Joe goes back up to his room and flops on his bed. Exhaling, he reaches over to his bedside table and grabs his phone. Unlocking his phone he texts Ben

Joe: hey

He locks his phone and sits back, waiting for a text back. His phone beeps within minutes. He unlocks his phone and reads his texts

Ben: hey

Joe texts back

Joe: thanks for coming over tonight. It was nice hanging out

Ben: it was my pleasure, I had fun. 

Joe: I’ll see you tomorrow in class?

Ben: of course

Joe: alright I’ll see you then, gn

Ben: see you then. Gn

Joe flips over and sets his phone down. He gets up and walks to his bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He quickly brushes his teeth and then walks into his room, pulling off his jeans. He slides into his bed and closes his eyes. 

Joe drifts off to sleep with Ben and that damned smile on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. School has been relentless. Here is part 3, enjoy!

Joe wakes up and all the memories of yesterday washes over him. The way he felt about Ben and that damned smile. The way his stomach fluttered from his deep laugh. The way his cheeks burned when they made eye contact. He didn’t like Ben like that. Did he? He needed to talk to Rami. He will know what to think. 

Joe pushes himself out of bed and walks to his bathroom. He quickly brushes his teeth and runs his hands through his ginger hair. Slipping on a pair of black jeans, he puts on a white Beatles shirt. Picking up his bag he walks down the stairs and puts on his black vans. As Joe opens the front door he is blinded by the early morning sun. 

“Fuck” he hisses and squints. Joe puts on his sunglasses trying to reduce the glare. He walks to his car, opens it up and sits down. Joe grips his steering wheel and sighs. He rests his head on the steering wheel. Straightening back up, he starts the car and pulls out of his driveway. 

Joe has always admired girls so why was he feeling like this around Ben. He couldn’t get the damn smile and those hazel eyes out of his mind. Those same eyes pop back into his mind and he feels giddy. In the midst of his daydream he had drove all the way to school because he pulls into the parking lot. Joe snags a spot and turns off his car. 

Joe heads into the school, the september morning breeze cools the warmth on his skin. He heads directly to his locker, nervous but excited to see Ben. Opening his locker he hears footsteps approach behind him. He looks over his shoulder to see Ben standing there with a smile on his lips

“Morning, Joe” the way he says his name with his accent warms Joe’s cheeks. Joe turns around to face Ben

“Morning” he smiles, his cheeks already warm. Ben’s cheeks flush with a dusting of pink

“How are you?” 

“I’m good, you?” Joe starts walking towards biology, Ben walks beside him. Ben shoulder ever so often bumps Joe’s shoulder, the skin heating up where the blonde’s shoulder touches his. 

“I’m good” Ben looks at Joe and smiles. They arrive at biology and they sit together again. Ben’s knee touches Joe’s, his skin on fire where they’re touching. 

Biology flies by and so does math. Math is always excruciating but he seems to lose track of time when in math. Joe sits at the lunch table with Gwil. 

“Where is Rami?” Joe asks, looking around

“Unsure” Gwil takes a bite of his salad. Joe takes out his sandwich and takes a bite. Rami walks into the lunch room with his arm linked with Lucy’s. Joe and Gwil give each other a knowing look. 

“Hey guys” Rami greets, a smile on his lips. 

“Hey Rami. Hello Lucy” Joe greets Lucy, flashing her a welcoming smile. 

“Hello” she smiles. Lucy is the sweetest girl in school. She welcomes everyone with open arms but if you’re an asshole you can bet your bottom dollar she will stand up for herself or anyone else. 

“Hey” Gwil waves. Lucy returns with a wave as she has a piece of food in her mouth. 

Joe remembers that he has to talk to Rami at one point today. Rami is his voice of reason in his life. He goes to him with his problems. 

Someone sits down beside him and pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks next to him and his stomach alights with butterflies. The blonde British kid is looking over at him with a smile. 

“Hey” he chuckles

“Hi” Joe greets back, his cheeks burning. Joe knows he’s deep in it. 

“How was math?” Ben smiles. He lets his knee fall and touch Joe’s. Joe’s skin burns. 

“It was good. How was your second period” Joe bites into his sandwich. 

“It was good, boring” Ben chuckles. Joe notices Ben doesn’t have anything for lunch. 

“Did you bring lunch?” Joe asks, looking up at Ben. 

“I- uh, no actually” Ben scratches the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed. Joe doesn’t want Ben to go hungry. He quickly pulls his sandwich in half, presenting one half to Ben. 

“Here” Ben looks down at the sandwich and picks it up. He flashes a smile at Joe. The gesture from Joe sends butterflies alight in his stomach. He nods in place of a thank you. 

Joe quickly remembers he needs to talk to Rami after seeing Ben smile at him. He looks over to Rami and gives him a look saying I need to talk to you. 

“I’ll be right back” Joe announces and stands up. Gwilym gives him an inquiring look 

“I gotta pee” Joe chuckles.

“Thanks for the information” Gwilym laughs. Ben laughs along and Lucy just shakes her head.

Joe quickly walks out of the lunchroom and out of sight from his lunch table. He leans against the lockers and waits for Rami. 

“I’ll be right back” Rami quickly gets up and makes his way towards Joe. He rounds the corner and spots Joe on his phone, leaning up against the lockers. 

“You all good?” Rami inquires, approaching Joe. Joe looks up and slides his phone into his pocket. 

“Kinda” he shifts awkwardly on his feet. 

“Is it that fucking prick, Dave, bothering you again?” Rami quickly gets defensive. 

“No,no. Nothing like that” Joe chuckles at Rami. 

“Then what’s up?”

“I- uh I don’t know how to say this but uh I think I like Ben” Joe tumbles on his words, trying to formulate his sentence. He averts his eyes to the floor. 

“Oh, so like as in you think he’s attractive?” Rami inquires, prodding Joe’s foot with his to get his attention. Joe looks up at him and he could quickly tell Joe was scared. “Hey, it’s okay”

“Rami, I don’t know what to do” Joe starts fiddling with his hands, trying to relieve anxiety. Nothing is working. 

“It’s okay to like him, there is nothing wrong with that” Rami puts his hand on Joe’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. Joe looks up at Rami and has worry written all over his face. 

“I have always been attracted to girls then he shows up and has the audacity to make me fall for him!” Joe gestures wildly with his hands. Rami chuckles at his friends distressed state.

“Are you going to do anything about this feeling?” Rami inquires

“What- I, no! Of course not” Joe exclaims

“Why not?” Rami chuckles

“Rami. Ben is a hot British dude who is blonde, all the girls are already all over him. I’d have no chance. Plus he probably doesn’t even swing that way” Joe sighs. Rami hates hearing Joe talk poorly about himself, he never really sees what he has to offer.

“Look at yourself, you’re you. You’re funny, sweet, and caring. You’ve got a lot to offer yourself, Joe” Rami playfully taps Joe’s shoulder.

“Thank you. Alright, enough about me. What’s up with Lucy?” A grin breaks out onto Joe’s face and Rami grins in return.

“I’m taking her for dinner at the old diner tonight” Rami grins excitedly. 

“Yes, boy! I’m proud of you, you’re growing up” Joe feigns wiping a tear away from his eye. 

“Oh my god, shut up” Rami laughs and punches Joe’s arm jokingly eliciting a laugh from Joe.

“Have fun tonight, keep me updated” Joe smiles.

“Will do. Alright let’s go back before they worry” Rami turns to walk back to the lunch room.

“You go ahead, I’m going to head up to class. I need to clear my head and think a bit” Joe gestures Rami off

“You sure?” Rami raises an eyebrow.

“Of course. Go” Joe walks to his third period class and Rami heads back to the lunch room.

As Rami arrives to the lunch table Gwilym looks at him with a concerned look on his face. Gwil could quickly tell something was off.

“Where is Joe?” Gwil turns to Rami who sits down beside him.

“He went to class” Rami informs with sureness in his voice. 

“Is he okay?” Lucy pipes up, worry evident in her eyes. Rami looks around the table, quickly examining Ben’s features.Concern knit in his brows, a slight frown tugs at his lips.

“He’s okay, just needed to talk to Mrs.Haldane” Rami brushes off, silently worrying for his best friend.

The rest of the table take the answer and go back to their conversation. Rami can’t help but think about Joe and the information that he just told him. Gwil will have to be told by Joe because Rami was sure as hell he wasn’t going to be the one to do it.


End file.
